September
by Luciana Grimmaldi-Reid
Summary: Set September 7, 2010 Reid was brought to Memorial where Dr. Dixon quickly deemed the young doctor to be beyond saving but what if Luke didn't give up that easily?


Reid woke to the sound of somebody arguing. He strains to listen but the conversation is going on behind closed doors, and his head was a little fuzzy.

"…..I'm surprised by you Bob, the only reason Reid is here is because he went to save YOUR son. Now if you two cannot help him then you will keep him alive until I can get somebody here who can. If not, you both will be lucky if you can get jobs cleaning bedpans when I'm done with you." Reid can tell its Luke talking, and that he's going all Grimaldi on Bob. He's trying to make sense of what he's hearing. _Why is Luke threatening Bob, and what does Luke mean by he's only here because he tried to save Doogie._ Reid shakes his head, trying to clear the sluggishness from his mind, completely lost (a first time for everything) he listens closer.

John starts to say something. Luke cuts him off.

"You think I'm playing? Try me. Now, go, heal." Just then Dr. Hughes and Dr. Dixon enter the room looking irritated.

"Oh, you're awake!" Bob exclaims, as he picks up a chart from the end of the bed. Reid just looks at him, wondering why that would be such a shock. He shakes his head, again trying to clear the sluggishness in his head.

"Dr. Oliver, please don't move, we'll be sending you down for x –rays momentarily." Dr. Dixon said.

_X –Rays?! _ Reid thinks, noticing for the first time that he was attached to the various medical equipment. The cause behind the sluggishness dawned on him then – _HE WAS BEING HEAVILY MEDICATED!?_ Suddenly he was flooded by fragmented memories, heart for Chris…. Bay City General….train….seatbelt stuck….

Now the argument he heard between Luke and Bob made sense. _Only reason Reid is here is because he went to save YOUR son….cannot help him then you will keep him alive until I can get somebody here who can – _Bob had given up on him.

"Lu –"He tries to say.

"Don't speak Dr. Oliver, you can see Luke in a little bit, right now we'd like to focus on you." Dr. Dixon said, injecting something into his IV. He thought he heard Dr. Dixon mumble something under his breath, but the anesthesia was quickly overtaking him.

His eyes drifted shut just as Nurse Leak –A –Lot entered the room with two orderlies Reid didn't remember the names of.

About an hour later, Bob came out.

"So?"

"Luke, we've got him stable for now, but something is wrong and we don't know what it is let alone how to fix it."

"Okay, so who would?"

"I've never met him before but there's a specialist in New Jersey that can help. His name is Dr. Gregory House."

"Okay." Luke turned and was immediately on the phone with Lucinda who within minutes had a phone number for a Dr. Lisa Cuddy, Dean of Medicine at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Luke thanked his grandmother, hung up and immediately dialed the number for Dr. Cuddy.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Dr. Cuddy, my name is Luke Snyder. I was hoping to talk to you about getting a Dr. House for a consultation?"

"Oh yeah sure, but whether he'll actually help you is another thing entirely. House is rather, um, abrasive?"

"Oh, that's fine. I'm used to brilliant but arrogantly abrasive doctors."

"If you'll hold, I'll page him."

"Sure." About twenty minutes later.

"You're on speaker."

"Dr. House? My name is Luke Snyder; I have a case that might interest you. The patients file should be in Dr. Cuddy's email."

"Your patient is Dr. Reid Oliver, the neurosurgeon? Yes I can see what you mean by brilliant but abrasive." Dr. Cuddy said.

"Yes. There's a private jet waiting, House's fee will be covered and if you check your email again Dr. Cuddy, there is information about a hefty donation to your hospital."

"The guy was hit by a train. There's nothing interesting about that. He's an idiot, playing chicken with a train." House said, apparently to Cuddy.

"Yes, but you just run off a donor. This hospital needs money if you expect to keep your team so you and your team will get on the plane and do this consultation or you'll be on indefinite clinic duty."

"Fine. But I need a private office, living arrangements with an elevator and assurance that I won't have any problems filling my vicodin prescription while I'm there."

"That's fine. Thank you." Luke hung up.

At Princeton Plainsboro…..

"We have a case." House said to his team tossing them the file. Thirteen grabbed it first and scanned through it.

"It's in Illinois." She states.

"We're going to Illinois?" Taub asks grabbing the file and reading it.

"What's so important about Reid Oliver that we need to fly to Oakdale, Illinois and why does he need us anyway?" Cameron asks after she has a chance to read the file, right before Foreman grabs it from her hand.

"Dr. Reid Oliver?" He asks, his eyes glaze over. House rolls his eyes.

"All I know is that Dr. Reid Oliver is a world renowned neurosurgeon with somebody who is rich enough and gives enough of a damn about him that they are not only doubling my fee, offering their private jet and giving Cuddy a multi-million dollar donation to the hospital for us to go there and diagnose why Dr. Oliver can't make it through the multiple surgeries he will require for being a moron without the unusual complications he seems to be experiencing."

"Damn." His team says in unison.

Several hours later, Dr. Gregory House walked into Oakdale Memorial, followed closely by his team. Immediately he sees a young twenty something kid and a thirtyish woman huddled together, both red and puffy eyed. When the kid sees him, he stands up followed closely by the woman

"Dr. House?" The kid asked.

"Mr. Snyder?" He replies, looking over the young man in front of him, then back at the woman behind him. The kid looks at the blonde woman and they share an odd smile.

"Yes. I'm Luke Snyder, please call me Luke, and this is Katie Snyder." The kid says introducing the woman standing next to him.

"You can save Reid?" the woman asks, sniffling, her eyes red and puffy.

"You two are the loved ones of the idiot that got himself hit by a train." He asks. Both Luke and Katie share another odd smile. Ignoring their strange reaction to his insult, he says

"This is my team, Dr. Eric Foreman, Dr. Alison Cameron, Dr. Remy Hadley, and Dr. Christopher Taub." The kid and his – the woman with him smile politely at each person as he introduces them then turn back to him.

"You can save Reid, right?" the woman repeats.

"That's why I was brought here." He replies and is again taken aback at their strange reaction, instead of being insulted they share another weird smile before the woman says to the kid.

"I need to check on Jacob before I see how Chris's surgery went. Please keep me updated on Reid."

"Of course Katie, tell Chris I hope he feels better." They hug before the woman walks off in a different direction than the kid starts leading him and his team. They walk down the hallway to a patient room where they find an older woman giving two doctors a piece of her mind.

"…... how you treat the doctor that risked his life to save your son, tsk tsk, and John, you really should not give me further reason to ruin you."

"Grandmother." The kid says, and the older woman stops her tirade to pull the kid into a hug.

"Grandmother, this is –"

"Dr. Gregory House, Dr. Eric Foreman, Dr. Christopher Taub, Dr. Remy Hadley, and Dr. Alison Cameron." The older woman said as she offered her hand to each of them, "Lucinda Walsh."

"Hello Doctors, I'm Dr. Bob Hughes, Chief of Staff here and this is Dr. John Dixon. Come, we'll fill you in on Dr. Oliver's case. If you'll follow me, the patient is this way." Dr. Hughes said.

Leading him and his team presumably toward the patient, Dr. Hughes continued,

"Dr. Oliver was brought in by ambulance a little over four hours ago. We immediately started him on morphine and did a pet scan, cat scan, MRI, and x –rays, the results of which showed severe internal bleeding…"

A shrill beep interrupted, automatically six doctors checked their pagers.

"I've got to go." Dr. Dixon said.

"Chris?"

"Yes, I'll fill you in later." Dr. Dixon said, rushing off in the direction they just came.

"Sorry, my son is deathly ill." Dr. Hughes explained.

"Yeah, that's sad; can we get back to my patient?" House asked.

"Uh, yeah, so we rushed Dr. Oliver into surgery to repair the damage causing the internal bleeding. Midway through the procedure, Dr. Oliver presented several strange symptoms including increased airway pressure, dropped blood oxygen levels and, increased heart rate. Finally it appeared that he had started to wake up.

A few hours later, Dr. Cameron came to where Mr. Snyder was sitting with his grandmother and Mrs. Snyder.

"Dr. Oliver had an adverse reaction to some of the medication he'd been put on. Dr. House had got him started on something that should help but he needs help we can't provide. You're going to need a full team of surgeons including a neurosurgeon, a cardiothoracic surgeon, an orthopedic surgeon, a general surgeon and a trauma surgeon."

"Okay."

"I'll get my people on it." Lucinda said, standing up.

"Thanks Grandmother." Mr. Snyder said.

"Dr. Oliver isn't allowed visitors and well he isn't conscious anyway. We had to put him in a medically induced coma. I suggest you go home, get some rest."

"I'm okay." Luke said, yawning.

"Please Mr. Snyder. Dr. Oliver is going to need you during this so I suggest you take care of yourself."

"It's Luke, please."

"You can stay at my place, Luke. We'll worry about him together." Katie said.

"Okay."

"Before you leave though, if I may be so bold, can I ask why you two weren't upset by Dr. House?" She watched as the two looked at each other and laughed.

"You've not yet met Reid awake have you?" Luke asked.

"Or heard of him in general?" Mrs. Snyder added.

"No." She said.

Dr. Oliver's loved ones shared a laugh as they said in unison.

"You'll see."

The next day Luke showed up at the hospital with Katie who went to check on Chris. One of House's team caught up with him.

"We're going to wake Dr. Oliver up to see if the treatment worked. I thought you'd want to come see him." Luke nodded and followed Dr. Cameron to Reid's room. Luke stood off to the side. Before long, Reid's eyes were opening.

"Luke?" Reid groaned, in obvious pain.

"I'm right here." Luke said, coming to his bedside.

"What happened? I feel like I got hit by a truck."

"Close, you were hit by a train. You had an adverse reaction to something they put you on and you've been in a medically induced coma to help the pain."

"He's lucid. That's a good sign."

"Well as lucid as someone heavily medicated can be." Someone else said.

"What's the prognosis?" Reid asked. House came in just then.

"You had an adverse reaction to the general anesthesia, which is why I'm here so we can figure out how to do the multiple surgeries you're going to need but the prognosis is good. You're lucky your boyfriend has and is willing to use the resources needed to help a moron who decides to play chicken with a train."

"And you are?" Reid asked.

"Dr. Gregory House." House replied

"The vicodin addict has the nerve to question my intelligence." Reid said, tersely.

"I'm not the one in the hospital requiring several major surgeries because supposedly superior intellect didn't seem to understand that big red flashing lights and those arms that come down mean stop or remember how seatbelts work."

"And Dr. Oliver, I wouldn't look down your nose at narcotics addicts just yet given what the next year has in store for you."

"Reid, the doctors tell me you're going to need a team of surgeons including a neurosurgeon, who do you trust?" Luke asked.

"I trust me." Reid said. The other doctors in the room laughed.

"I know you do but even you are not capable of performing surgery on yourself so Reid please who should I contact?" Luke asked.

"Derek Shepherd, Settle Grace."

"Okay. I'm sorry but we have to put you back under." Dr. Foreman said.

Luke pressed his mouth gently against his as the doctor injected the medicine into his IV.

"I love you." He heard Luke whisper as he drifted out of consciousness.

Luke immediately calls his grandmother with the name Reid gave him. An hour later, his phone rang.

"Grandmother? What'd you find?" He asked.

"Well Dr. Shepherd a damn good doctor. His reputation is stellar and he, like your young man, is usually brought in when no one else will touch it. As for his personal life, he was married once before to an OB/GYN type surgeon actually the best in her field, Addison Montgomery. He's currently married to a Meredith Grey, daughter of world class surgeon Ellis Grey who died from Alzheimer's disease. Meredith is a fifth year resident specializing in neuro like her husband. And I think I have your in…. Dr. Shepherd and his wife are trying to adopt a little girl from Africa but due to some unfortunate circumstances their custody has been suspended."

"How would that be my in?"

"I called more than a few favors but as long as he's willing to help Dr. Oliver, I can help with their situation." Lucinda said.

"What about the other surgeons Reid will need?"

"Well, it appears that most of the surgeons you'll need are at Seattle Grace-Mercy West along with Dr. Shepherd. Dr. Owen Hunt is the attending trauma surgeon and recently appointed Chief of Surgery. Dr. Miranda Bailey is the general surgeon; Dr. Callie Torres is the orthopedic surgeon."

"I want the best for Reid."

"I know you do darling, and you know that everything I have is at your disposal."

"Thank you Grandmother."

"Never mind dear, love is rare enough and from what I've heard about this young man of yours, he's a keeper."She said, rattling off phone numbers to Seattle Grace- Mercy West.

He called the hospital and asks to speak to the Chief of Staff.

"Hello, this is Dr. Owen Hunt."

"Hello, I'm Luke Snyder and I'd like a conference call with Dr. Shepherd, Dr. Bailey, Dr. Torres, and yourself regarding a consultation."

"Sure, I'll page them."

"This is urgent." Ten minutes later, he had all four doctors.

"Doctors, thank you for taking my call. I have a VIP patient here in Oakdale Illinois that needs all of your expertise as soon as possible."

"Yeah, and?"

"Who's speaking?"

"Dr. Derek Shepherd. Why should we drop everything and come to you."

"Well, Dr. Shepherd, you came very highly recommended by Dr. Reid Oliver, and my research showed that your colleagues are also the best of the best. I want the best of the best. Money is no object."

"Ha, why would Reid suggest me if this patient is as important as you make him seem? Why wouldn't Reid take the case himself?"

"Because Reid is the patient in question." Luke heard a collective gasp, apparently all of them had heard of Dr. Reid Oliver which didn't surprise him in the least.

"Mr. Snyder? This is Dr. Miranda Bailey. Tell me what happened that Dr. Oliver needs all of us."

"His car was hit by a train. His file has been faxed to your chief. He should be handing those out as we speak. "

"Okay. This is Callie Torres, what do you mean by money is no object?"

"Well, should you all agree, the private jet will be waiting to bring you to Oakdale, where you'll find private suites in the best hotel in town. Your fee will be doubled and Dr. Shepherd because you were Reid's personal request, if you agree, I'd like to solve your current adoption problems."  
There was another collective gasp.

"What makes Dr. Oliver so special that you're willing to spend so much? I heard he was a bit of a jackass."

"He loves me."

"Who's coming?" Four people muttered their agreements.

"Good, now the jet is under Walsh Worldwide. This is my cell", Luke rattled off a number, "Call me when you're in the air. Goodbye." Luke hung up. He couldn't believe this was happening to him again.

The next day

Four surgeons arrived at Oakdale Memorial.

"I can't believe Reid Oliver lives in such a small town." Derek said, gripping Meredith's hand.

"I know, I met him once, I can't believe anybody would be willing to spend so much to save him." Meredith said.

"I read that that Mr. Snyder is building Dr. Oliver his own custom designed state of the art neurosurgical wing." Christina Yang commented.

Soon they met with Mr. Snyder, who looked all of fifteen, then with Bob Hughes, chief of staff, and finally they met with Dr. House and his team who filled them in on Oliver's condition. They quickly realized the seriousness of the situation Dr. Oliver was facing.

Right away, Owen took charge examining the patient to see what if anything could be dealt with without extensive surgery given Dr. Oliver's allergy. Then when it became obvious that all the surgeries couldn't be done at once, he assessed which surgeries took precedence and met with his team as well as the surgeons available at Memorial to go over a plan. It was decided that since the internal bleeding had only been temporarily fixed, that was the most life threatening and therefore the most pressing but that Derek would be at the ready in case of emergency.

Nearly twenty-four hours later, they took Reid out of the medically induced coma he'd been in. Luke stood by Reid's bedside, holding his hand as Reid slowly opened his eyes and blinked several times.

"Reid?" Luke said

"Luke?" As soon as Reid spoke, several doctors came forward.

"What do you remember?" Derek asked.

"I remember…" Reid stopped for a minute, searching his memory banks, "Telling Luke I love him then getting in my car to get that heart for Chris." Derek looked at Luke, questioning if Reid's memories were true. He nodded to Derek who nodded in return.

"Okay. What about your pain level? How do you feel?"

"Manageable. I feel horrible but seeing as I couldn't do my own surgery, it's to be expected."

Derek just glared at Reid, and then at Luke when he laughed in relief.

"Sorry Dr. Shepherd, you've been wonderful but if Reid's acting like this, it means he's okay." Reid smirked; Derek just glared until Meredith came over and elbowed him gently.

"You're just as cocky as he is. Let them be relieved for a little bit. Dr. Oliver still has a long painful recovery, they need this." She said softly.

Later that day, Derek came in and went over Dr. Oliver's injuries, explaining, mostly for Luke's benefit, while most of his injuries were superficial the one thing they should keep a watch on Dr. Oliver's head injury. The obnoxious doctor had started to say something Luke's one question shut him up.

"What if something you're warning us to watch out for happens?" Luke asked.

"You should get him to the hospital immediately, no arguments, because any emergency surgeries could prove especially fatal."

"And if he does need surgery?" Luke asked.

"Well now that your hospital knows what they're dealing with they will be more prepared to deal with Dr. Oliver's 'special needs'" Derek watched as Reid glared at his phasing before continuing, "and of course Meredith and I won't be leaving for another few weeks so should anything happen, I will be on call."

"And after you leave?"

"Well if he hasn't had any problems by then, I wouldn't worry too much about anything happening after that point. If something does happen, we'll go from there."

Derek just watched as Reid interacted with the several people who came to visit him. It was interesting to see the way Reid's personality changed depending on who was in the room. With damn near everybody including his surgical team, Reid Oliver was still the arrogant bastard he remembered but the way his eyes softened when Luke or that Katie woman came in with her son made him wonder just who this man was. His tone dripped ice when Dr. Hughes or Dr. Dixon dropped by which confused him until he overheard someone saying how amazing it was that Reid had recovered so quickly since Bob and John had determined that there was nothing they could do. He made all the nurses cry.

One woman though came in and – and thanked him? He made a point to ask Luke about this. Luke explained that Reid had been going after a heart for the woman's son and that's what put him in front of the train to begin with, and when the surgeon in Bay City heard what happened, he released the heart. The guy was doing well.

One day, the heart transplant guy was wheeled in. They shared a few well natured jabs at each other before heart guy thanked him then assured him that this wouldn't stop him from getting the chief of staff job.

One Month later….

"Okay. Here's the deal, I know Dr. House explained your anesthesia allergy and what that entails, and I know you're a doctor so most of this is for Luke's benefit. You are wheel chair bound for the next few months. Nothing serious, but we'd like you to rest while your spine heals. This means no working; you need to focus on healing. That also means no sex." Derek said, looking back and forth between the two guys.

"We understand."

"Um no I don't, do you mean no intercourse? Nothing strenuous or nothing at all period?"

"Um, definitely nothing strenuous which given where your injuries are would include intercourse but I – you'll forgive me I'm not up to date on what two guys do together so just be careful and stop if you feel anything you shouldn't, okay."

Does this mean I'm being discharged?"

"Yes. Remember I want to see you in Seattle in six months for a checkup and to schedule any further surgeries you might need with Dr. Torres."

"Of course."

"Okay. Take care and Good luck."


End file.
